


Absolute Territory

by lacksley



Series: sportsfest '19 fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jeans, M/M, Summer, sartorial mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/pseuds/lacksley
Summary: “You caught my pants in the chain.”Kuroo looks down and, sure enough, the hem of Daichi’s jeans is ripped, threads tearing off into the mechanical jaws of Kuroo’s bike chain.Prompt: Cut them off
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: sportsfest '19 fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Absolute Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



> :)
> 
> Original prompt and post can be found [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/20437.html?thread=2700501#cmt2700501). Written for SportsFest19.

Kuroo meets Daichi at the train station on his old bike, seat raised as high as possible to compensate for the height he didn’t have as a kid.

“Aren’t you a little too old for that?” Daichi asks, hiking his overnight bag higher on his shoulder. He’s wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt and old faded jeans, looking very cool and casual and perhaps a little too warm for the summer heat.

“I’m a child at heart,” Kuroo responds, depositing Daichi’s bag in the basket that definitely has a Kamen Rider picture on the front. “Hop on, we’re going to the park.”

“If I put even a hand on that bike it’ll fall apart.” Daichi nudges the front tire with his foot. Kuroo chimes the bell and smiles.

“Put on weight since I last saw you? Oh Captain, I thought you’d keep up your fitness up even after—” Kuroo shuts up with a squawk as Daichi squeezes his shoulder in a death grip and mounts the bike.

“If we’re going then start pedaling.”

“Yes sir your majesty, nothing but the fastest transportation for you.” Kuroo pushes off, wobbly as he tries to gain momentum, but they grind to a halt. He whips around to glare at Daichi, who glares back with equal animosity.

“You caught my pants in the chain.”

Kuroo looks down and, sure enough, the hem of Daichi’s jeans is ripped, threads tearing off into the mechanical jaws of Kuroo’s bike chain.

“I’m… sorry? Here let me get it off—”

“— don’t lean over!”

It happens in an instant, the  _ riiiip  _ of fabric lost in the sounds of the busy street around them, but Kuroo watches in slow motion as Daichi falls one way and the bike the other, the caught hem of Daichi’s jeans holding firm as a massive tear rips all the way up his pant leg.

“I’m—”

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Daichi grabs the loose strip of fabric and pulls until it comes free of the chain, and stares down at the ruins of his pants.

“I hear ripped jeans are very fashionable right now?” Kuroo offers, wondering if Daichi will ever want to visit him again. He stands up, righting the bike and gently placing Daichi’s bag back into the basket. “There’s a public bathroom over there, but…”

“But what?” Daichi crosses his arms, trying to look intimidating with the scraps of his pant leg waving gently in the breeze.

“You could just, y’know, cut them off.”

It takes a second for Daichi to understand what Kuroo means, and he pinches the bridge of his nose when he does.

“You want me to make jorts.”

Kuroo holds up his hands defensively. “Hey dude, you said that, not me. But one, it’s summer, and two, the public deserves to see your thighs. I’ve certainly missed them.” He eyes the tanned skin visible through the ripped denim and smiles.

“Do you have scissors?” Daichi asks. Kuroo pats his pockets.

“I have uuuuuh… this pocket knife?” He holds it out and Daichi takes it, opening the small blade.

“Even better,” he says. “It’ll be easier to kill you with this.”

“Aw man, we are  _ so  _ not cuddling later.”


End file.
